Family's Celebration
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: When Inuyasha must choose, Kagome's life, or his fathers soul what will happen? could it really be that inuyasha finaly chooses between kikyou and lagome? read and find out! chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1 speechless

_Chapter one- Speechless_

Kagome opened her eyes "It definitely feels good to be back" she thought as she climbed through the bone eaters well. She climbed out and slowly looked at the green world around her and as she listened she could hear the birds and the wind softly blowing. It was spring in feudal Japan. The trees were starting to blossom with the sun high in the sky. As she opened her eyes she started looking for Inuyasha and the others. "Where is everyone?" she quietly whispered to herself, Remembering all the battles they had together and how they were usually all waiting for her to come back through the well. Minutes later, realizing they obviously weren't coming for her she made her way to Kaede's village.

When she approached the village she noticed that it was deadly silent, and still. She checked in Kaede's hut but found nothing. The ear piecing silence sent shivers down her spine as she tried to reassure herself that everything was fine. Not knowing what to do she made her way inside and tried to find out what was happening. She pulled off her bag and opened it she took out her bow and arrow and set it down beside one of the extra beds….

"Kagome! Kagome, Kagome wake up."

Kagome opened her eyes to come face to face with a very familiar half dog-demon. "Hey Inuyasha, it's about time you guys got here. I was expecting you all to be waiting for me at the well. Why weren't you there?"

"Well, sorry we aren't always there every time you come back from your world." Inuyasha grumbled as her stormed out of the hut, and he made his way near the forest edge

"What wrong with him?" she asked turning to Sango. A million questions in her eyes.

"We had another visit by Sesshoumaru" Sango said with the look of concern on her face, as she sat down next to kagome.

"What? Was anyone hurt?" jerked Kagome, immediately sitting up.

"No that's the weird part. Sesshoumaru didn't want to fight he just wanted to talk to inuyasha about something"

"About what?" Kagome said, alarm in her voice, as she started to prepare a meal them all

"No one knows inuyasha won't talk about it, he's been grumpy yet extremely quiet since the visit and we were hoping you could talk to him. I'm sure he would spill it out to you." She commented Sango looked around reassuring herself that no one was near.

"I don't know I mean I could try but it's probably not all that bad right?" she replied trying to convince herself more then Sango." Kagome looked towards the door _"what could it be, inuyasha never lets things Sesshoumaru say into his head?" _

Rising, Sango started to leave and, when she reached the door she looked back at Kagome with sadness in her eyes. "Whatever it is I believe its hurting him." She whispered leaving finally.

Standing up Kagome left too her eyes straining through the dark night. After searching for a while she spotted Inuyasha by a tree near the forest edge. She pondered about his thoughts and approached, noticing that his mind was somewhere else. "Inu-yasha are you alright, you've been…a little quiet today. Is it because of Sesshoumaru? I'm a little worried that you haven't spoken about what he talked to you about is it bad? You know you co…"

"Kagome, will you come walk with me…" Inuyasha said as he looked into her eyes, his own blurry with confusion. He started to walk, trying to avoid her wandering gaze as he entered the dark woods led by the moonlight as it shone like the sun, reflecting what looked like an ocean of silver onto the forest floor.

Running to catch up, Kagome joined Inuyasha as they walked through the thick woods, Kagome jumping as weird noises sprung for the mouths for creatures that are unusual to her own world. "Inuyasha where are you taking m…" Her hand began pulsing as the moon completely vanished from the sky. She ripped her hand out of his grip, shocked from the surprising throbbing she still felt. _When did he grab my hand?" _ Kagome look at it puzzled.

"Kagome?"

She jerked her head towards the speaker, "yes Inu…"_ "I forgot tonight there was no moon." _"We shouldn't be out here like this. I don't have my bow and arrows and you are a human. If we're attacked..."

"I know…I just wanted to spend time with you."

"_What? He must have lost his mind I can feel my heart through my chest, why does this always happen when we could all be in danger. What is he doing?" _"Um…inuyasha are you alright, if you want me to go I can go.

"No, don't go kiky-...Kagome."

"What was that? You were going to call me Kikyou weren't you? Weren't you!" Kagome cried in a factual tone of voice, anger glinting in her eyes _"What was I doing? Of course he wasn't thinking of me." _

"No, Kagome, I didn't mean it. Please don't get mad. I just want some company. I missed y-"

"Leave me alone; I'm going back to the village." Kagome screamed as she turned around, back. When she was sure that Inuyasha wasn't around, she sat down on a mossy, newly fallen log and released her tears. "Stupid, stupid dog" she mumbled. Silently sobbing, tears running down her face. _crack _Kagome's snapped her head and looked east, "Inuyasha, is that you?" _ giggle "That's not Inuyasha" _ "Who's there? Come out and show yourself!" She looked to the trees and noticed a shadow of a demon. _"It looks just like Inuyasha."_ she bolted up and started running for the village….

"A human, psh' she's a despicable creature, why would he keep her around? Look at her weird clothing, and her hair! What is he thinking? She'll be the death of him too. Stupid, pathetic human."

"Mhmm!" _"My voice I can't speak!"_ Kagome tried to move but also to no success _"Where's inuyasha?"_ Her thoughts went blank as she tried to ignore any thought of the half demon.

"Oh, look, she's coming to. Good, now we can find that brat Inuyasha."

_"No, we cannot talk let her see us, not yet if she knows your identity we won't be able to follow them without suspicion." _A demons voice chimed.

"But, what about the child? We can't just leave it here." The human said walking around Kagome as she tied a blind fold around her head.

"…Kagome, Kagome? Where are you child!?" A familiar voice hollered

"_Kaede! Kaede! dammit my voice is still gone."_

_"Hurry before that old hag gets here. Undo the spell on the girl and let's go."_

"But the girl will cry out before he can get out of here, and inuyasha will track us down when the sun comes up."

"_Shit; it's not morning yet! What will I do?"_

_"Then put her in a knock out spell or something…"_

"Right……………….." The female voice fainted into the night as Kagome lost consciousness.

Kaede hobbled as fast as she could only to Find Kagome motionless on the ground "Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou! over here, I found her!"

"It's about blasted time, Kagome I am sick of looking after you alre- Kagome…?" Inuyasha stopped frozen looking at Kagome's body. "Is she alive? She'll be ok right? What's wrong with her?"

"Inuyasha just shut up and at least Kaede speak!" muttered Sango as she gawked at Kagome. "She's just unconscious, right Kaede."

"That's right, Sango. By the looks of it she must have fallen and hit her head or something. I am curious, Inuyasha, why weren't you with her when she was still in the woods? You said she went back to the village, but why was she heading that way, were you two in another cat-fight?"

"Shut up, that isn't important. Just get kagome out of here and to the village so we can leave when she is awake." Inuyasha stated as he walked away. _"I'm so sorry Kagome. You're not even here for one day and you're already hurt because of me. How are you supposed to stay alive if I do what Sesshoumaru said? If it's true then we're going to need all the strength we can get."_

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N: So this is my first story that I ever posted on Fan Fiction but my friends say it's a good story. I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2 Child of Fire

_Chapter two- Child of Fire_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru, please wait for me and Rin." Cried Jaken as he trailed further and further behind the inpatient dog demon._ "What is he looking for?" _Jaken thought to himself as Rin picked him up and places him on the demon she sat upon. "Are you looking for Inuyasha?" he figured, wondering what was on the lord's mind.

"No" was the only response that Lord Sesshoumaru was willing to give. _"Three days and not a trace of his scent. How am I to kill him and get his power if he won't show himself to me?" _ Sesshoumaru continued on his way north, stopping as he thought back to the day where he almost had the life of the most powerful creature alive. _"I almost had him, if it wasn't for the interruption of that stupid…"_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we going?" questioned Rin as she studied him with her small innocent eyes. With no care in the world, he didn't answer her, he just kept on walking. Lost in his thoughts of the battle. By mid-noon Rin had fallen asleep, when out of nowhere a baby started to cry…

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"_Father, could it be true? Him still alive? But how?_ Inuyasha wondered as he walked in front of the gang, staring into the clear blue sky. _"Was Sesshoumaru just trying to get me to fall for another trap or was he serious"_ thump Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, eating the dirt beneath him. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He hollered?

"You weren't listening to me" she said as she sat down on the ground. "I'm tired, my head hurts and I am cold."

"I believe that her fever maybe acting up again Inuyasha, we should sit and rest so that she can regain her strength." Miroku said as he sat next to kagome and felt her forehead. "Her temperature is beginning to rise we should watch it carefully or she could get terribly sick."

"I'm fine, its just a little windy out her and I didn't bring my jacket," complained Kagome, as she laid and put her head upon a rock. She closed her eyes, picturing what her mother would have done if she found her with a fever. _"Get to bed and I will bring you some soup."_ She imagined her mother say. As she thought of home she slowly drifted to sleep the sun warming her body, and she listened to the wind and the small talk among her friends. She thought back to what her life was like before she fell through the well and noticed how much stronger she has become. With her body relaxed, she started to warm up, her fever decreasing. ……

_A wolf howled in to distance, alone in a deep valley. "INUYASHA" Kagome screamed scared of the night's hunters. As she reached for her bow, she realized it no longer hung on her back. She screamed as she felt pain throughout her body and what felt like blood on the head, her voice ice cold, piercing the sky like a knife._

She jumped sitting straight up, throwing the cloth Shippou had gathered from her bag, on her forehead. A hand covered her mouth so she could make no noise. Following the strangers arm she saw Inuyasha's face lined with worry.

"Try not to wake the others." He whispered as he soaked the cloth again. "Here that rock must be uncomfortable for you." He said as he motioned her to lay her head on his lap. "I'm sorry I woke you, I was just changing your cloth. It was starting to get warm. You were burning up with a fever so Shippou had gotten this and Miroku told me what to do. They needed sleep….I got plenty last night. Kagome I just..." Inuyasha began before he realized Kagome was already sound asleep on his lap. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly to the open air. Looking up at the moon, the thought about what he should have done to prevent Kagome from getting sick. "I just wish I could keep you safe like I want to."

"It's ok, I know you try." Whispered the unexpected voice of Kagome. Inuyasha smiled at this; at least she knew he cared. He turned his attention back to the sky; Sniffing the winds that came and went like the stars, focusing on the dangers and the safe feelings he had created for himself as he held Kagome, trying to find a way to help her feel better…

Kagome woke up and let out a big yawn. Finding her head on the rock she had laid it on the previous afternoon when she laid down for her nap. _"Did I just dream that"_ she wondered as she looked at inuyasha who was still asleep against the oak tree, his legs crossed and his hands neatly folded into his kimono. Looking around, she noticed everyone was still silently sleeping, and she quietly got up from her sleeping position. She stretched and set her mind to searching for something to eat for the gang and herself.

"Kagome, are you feeling any better?" asked the little Kitsune, startling Kagome. He came up behind her, helping her prepare the food she had gathered from her bag and looked sleepily into Kagome's eyes.

"Yes I feel a lot better, thank you." She replied in a shaky morning voice, still a little dizzy from yesterday's long walk.

"You worried us all yesterday afternoon, especially Inuyasha. He insisted on staying up and keeping a watch on you all night in case you got worse. Looks like he fell asleep," Shippou stated as he looked towards the sleeping figure.

Once the whole group awoke and finished their breakfast, they set off again promising to stop whenever Kagome didn't feel well or got a little dizzy.

It had been four days traveling since Kagome had told every one of the two strangers seeking out Inuyasha and the drop off of a baby somewhere.

The days were usually quiet filled with tension and unsaid thoughts that floated around in everyone's head. Kagome didn't want to tell anyone, but the fever got worse and worse with each passing day. Everyone in the group knew this but Inuyasha, so no one spoke anything of it. It threatened and worried her how there were millions of thoughts running through each mind yet the air still held no words.

Lost in the throbbing pain in her head and deep thought about what she could do to stop the pain, Kagome failed to notice when the group had stopped. She kept walking unaware of her surroundings. "Sango do u thinks Kilala could give me a ride on her back? My legs are getting tired." Kagome looked back to find everyone frozen in place listening to shallow winds. "What's with you guys? Inuyasha talk to me, what's going on?" she complained as she walked up to him, shaking him vigorously. "INUYASHA" she screamed.

"Be quiet Kagome. …Can you hear that?" Inuyasha questioned still lost in his shadowed gaze he had been wearing all morning.

"It's a….it's a babies cry?" stated Sango hesitantly as she looked into the shallow forests that surrounded them, the wind carrying scents every direction.

Inuyasha jumped with excitement as he focused, waiting for what was to happen next. The winds picked up even more, but all that was to be heard was a single baby's cry.

_tweak, tweak _Inuyasha's ears focused on the baby's cry trying to determine where it was coming from, jerking his head back and forth as he had picked up a scent._" I know that smell, what is it coming from?"_ Inuyasha could feel the worried looks staring at him from behind as he bolted into the forest as fast as he could go, taking him towards the mysterious yet familiar scent. As soon as inuyasha was done fighting through the bundles of trees, the crying stopped the wind died down and the scent faded but as he turned around to leave a high pitched screech came out of no where and the winds began to whirl around him like a little twister, coming from every direction, then as soon as it had come it vanished.

"_Father, was that you? Is Sesshoumaru right?"_ Inuyasha whispered as the others caught up with him, they slowly fought the branches that grew in no neat order from the trees that held them.

"Inuyasha, why'd you run off like that? What's going on here?" Kagome urged, trying not to push him of the edge as they exited the forest.

"Nothing, its jus-…Kouga," Inuyasha Growled as he spoke the name, facing toward the small twister that carried the wolf demon, "what do you want, wolf?" Barked Inuyasha, as the demon approached at lightning speed.

Kouga said nothing as he approached the half demon and began sniffing him. _"Dammit, not again! How does this fool keep escaping me?" _ He thought to himself as he gave up on Inuyasha and calmly walked over to Kagome, taking her hand "I was just worried about my dear Kagome," he stated with a matter-of-fact tone. He slowly walked up to Inuyasha and grimly said, "There's something really weird going on, rumor is that there's another mutt running around here and I don't want it to be hurting my Kagome." He added, obviously satisfied with the look on inuyasha face when he grabbed Kagome's hands again and started to stroke them.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha hollered as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga ready to fight, trying to avoid the angered look that was on Kagome's face.

"Well, it's not as if you want her to be your woman." Kouga laughed, a grin spreading across his face when inuyasha began to blush and stutter, attempting the defend himself.

"Will you two stop so we can get to finding this baby! It could be all alone, and it's near night. What if it needs our help?" Kagome interrupted attempting to put a stop to the two demons disagreement.

Instantly Kouga kissed kagome and sent his feet into a twister like shape traveling faster then humanly possible. Only seconds later a scream filled the air, the winds picked up, and all kinds of scents flew into the air.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jaken, Rin stay here, there's something I have to do" Sesshoumaru said as walking at a quickened pace towards the northern woods. As he began to enter the woods, a young child started crying. He wasted no time on quickening his speed into a rushed walk, heading straight for the child. But as he did he caught another familiar scent. "Inuyasha" he grumbled as he struggled through the tight bramble. Once through he looked down at his feet and there before him sat a baby girl.

"Sesshoumaru, put the baby down!" commanded Kagome and she strung her bow.

"Why would you want the child? She's no good to you, she'd only get in your way," Stated Miroku as he took another step toward, Sesshoumaru and the baby. "Just give the baby to me."

"This baby has too much power than you and your pathetic minions can handle. Tell them to back down or I will have no choice but to slaughter them." Sesshoumaru announced, tightening his grip on the baby making it scream, the child let out an air piercing scream, forcing the winds to pick up whipping the air every which way making Kagome have to cover her eyes to protect her from the whirling branches. In having created the perfect distraction Sesshoumor fled with the baby in his hands.

"No, dammit, he got away!" cursed inuyasha when the wind died down. "Hinoko, I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered as he looked towards where his brother had escaped. "I promise I won't leave you with him."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

A/N: This was a complicated one to write, but I hope you all enjoy it, I will update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3 Winds of life

_Chapter three- Winds of life_

"_I wonder what Sesshoumaru could want with the baby?"_ Sango wondered as she walked slightly behind Miroku. They'd been tracking the dog demon ever since Inuyasha's disappointment had changed to eagerness. Since the mysterious child was taken everyone including Kagome spoke as little to Inuyasha as they could. As the sun set on each day Kagome's fever had progressively gotten worse, the heat bubbling up in her like acid, sometimes putting her in so much pain that Inuyasha even insisted to stop.

On the third day since the intense tracking had begun, Shippou had collected enough courage to do what he knew was on everyone else's mind. "Inuyasha, who is that child and why is she so important to you and Sesshoumaru? You never go after children just to help them, so what's in it for you?" After getting that off his chest Shippou braced himself for a beating but to his surprise, it never came.

Inuyasha's eyes shone with memories of the past as he tried to figure out if the kid had any ties, leaving the Kitsune's questions unanswered. Looking toward the open ocean, he watched another day come and go with no signs of the little creature, his back to the gang as they gawked at him with wonder and fear. As he started to turn around, Kagome got to her feet and bolted towards him. When she had caught up with him, she gave a glance at Sango for reassurance and strength. With an approving nod from Sango, Kagome trailed wordlessly behind Inuyasha, towards the edge of the nearby river that led to the mouth of the ocean until the trees gave no secrets of their location.

Surrounded by the trickling of clear, fresh, mountain water and the greening leaves that wrinkled as the winds gently pushed past them. Looking deeper into the woods, Kagome could see that the trees were beginning to bear fruit. She looked around, trying to avoid the tension between her and Inuyasha, and leaned back and rested her body on a tree.

"I do know the child. Her name is Hinoko. I just don't remember anything about her I'm amazed I even know her name." babbled Inuyasha as he broke through the stillness, walking upstream towards one of the minor mountains, as he led her into a sad excuse for a forest where the rest of the group could see and hear nothing.

"I'm sorry," was all Kagome could muster. Shocked and tense she silently cursed herself. Then, with a sudden flash of light, the sun dropped behind the tallest mountain that could be seen in her view.

"Kagome," He said as he came to a stop catching her off guard as she ran into him. "It's about to get extremely dangerous around here. the power the Hinoko holds is greater then anything we have ever faced before. I ask you to go home so that you can get better and stay safe. This is no place for you." Inuyasha explained as he steadied Kagome from falling.

"No, if it's going to get dangerous the best place for me to be is here, helping you, Inuyasha. we fight better together." Kagome stated as she looked dead into his eyes forcing a smile.

In a quick moment she found herself surrounded in Inuyasha's arms. "I just don't know what to do…" whispered Inuyasha, feeling the tension leave Kagome's body, tightening his grip until she hesitantly returned the embrace.

"_What's wrong with him? I feel so helpless, what can I do to help him more than I already am?"_ Kagome thought as she attempted to easily remove Inuyasha's embrace, only to make his grip tighter. Looking up into his marigold eyes, lost in trails of confusion and feeling that she had never noticed before. Slowly shaking her head she wondered _"what's wrong with ME." _As he gradually moved his hand under her chin, shock hit her for she knew what was to come next, her face turning vibrant red. Ignoring his thoughts against it he pressed his lips lightly to hers. Feeling her tremble, he pushed her away, scared that he had gone too far.

" I'm sorry," he murmured as he turned around, trying to ignore her hurt covered face, when out of no where a cold familiar feeling pricked at his neck and back as he recalled the presence of Kikyou. Kagome could see Inuyasha's body was tense, turning toward his line of gaze. _"Did Kikyou see that?" _Inuyasha questioned as he heard Kagome's voice. "What?" he asked as he returned his attention to Kagome. "Are you alright?" She asked as she backed up towards the river gazing into his eyes with concern.

With a breeze of cold, a shinidammerchuu flew straight for her pushing her into the water. The snake's eyes filled with anger and hate. As she was tested with the cold strength of the white, she looked at the blank look on Inuyasha's face as he stared at the pale cold Kikyou, Kagome drifting away by the water as it pulled her closer and closer to the mouth of the ocean.

Kikyou turned around, staring back into the woods she came from, saying nothing then walking away just as she had come.

Snapping out of the look of pain and hurt, Inuyasha turned toward where Kagome had been pushed. "Kagome, KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as he started to track her. He tried to track through the water but to no avail.

He had been searching for hours when he decided to get help from the others. When he returned to the camp, wondrous stares greeted him, wanting an explanation. As he started to explain a cloud formed out of no where creating a thundering clash when a as scream hit the air. Louder then ever before, Inuyasha took off at a full run, with Kilala at his back, both tracking the young infant, the air turns like cold fire burning in the clouds stirring up the sky the a tornado. The sky lights up like cracks in a burning flame, thunder claps as the fire, like clouds, let down rain.

A well-known scent hit the air as Inuyasha bounds over the river. "Hinoko." He whispered as he saw the baby screaming at the top of her young lungs, Kagome near her feet. As he approached the still body, shallow tears started to form in his eyes. Hinoko looked at him, tears rolling down her own checks as her hands holding the blue lights that spun around Kagome's body, pumping her chest giving her the chance for life. When Hinoko stopped Kagome's eyes started to flutter open.

"Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled as she gagged on the remaining water left in her lungs.

"I-nu-yasha" squeaked a child's voice as Hinoko started to yawn and crawl towards to Half-demon.

"Hinoko," Inuyasha whispered as he got down on his knees to pick up the exhausted child.

"Inuyasha, put down that child!" Screamed Sesshoumaru as he threw a green whip towards him. It hit him straight in the chest, blowing him backwards, then dashing for Hinoko. Kagome got to her feet and grabbed Hinoko by the arm pulling the child closer to herself. Sesshoumaru grabbed the child by the other hand, drawing Kagome up close then striking her to the ground making Hinoko terrified. She let out another scream twisting the ground and trees into the air. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip and covered her mouth blocking the young voice from traveling. Looking down at Kagome who now had his feet. Sesshoumaru picked her up and carried her like a foot ball.

"KAGOME!" the whole gang screamed.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

Chapter four-Kidnapped Kagome's unconscious body hit the ground, creating a heavy thud that made everyone around her cringe. 

"Is she dead, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curiously as she kicked the limp body. Then running over to Sesshoumaru greeting him with a friendly bow.

"No she's just kick." He replied as he walked over to the fire, "And I need you to watch over her until she gets better, got the Rin." He added sitting by the fire to warm himself.

"Mhmm" she mumbled at she walked over to where Kagome had fell and started to cover her up with a blanket. " She sure is hot!" Rin told Sesshoumaru. "What is she sick with?" The questions started to pour out of Rin's mouth.

"Shut up and take care of that girl!" Barked Jaken and he turn his back towards to fire again.

When Kagome awakened from her hour-long sleep she was greeted with food and medication to help lower her fever, Which had again rising since her nice plunge in the water.

"Kagome?" asked Sesshoumaru, nearly whispering. "Can I ask for your help?" he said not even looking at her.

"Sure what for?" Kagome answered happily. Sesshoumaru looked at her with disbelief. Then looked towards Hinoko. "Oh-…well of course I can help you?" Kagome added Cheerfully. _"Why would he need my help, he had taken care of Rin with no problem, so why does he need me?"_ She wondered as she looked into his eyes. They were so much alike, but yet so different from Inuyasha's. As Sesshoumaru returned Kagome's wondering gaze he felt himself blushing. Quickly turning away before she could notice he stood up and walked away. _"What was I doing. What wrong with me?"_ He questioned himself.

"Sesshoumaru?" a voice followed him as he was almost out of earshot. "Please come back?" Kagome's voice echoed again, through the silence of night. The pleading in he voice was the only thing that made him turn around. He could tell she was scared and alone. Afraid to put her in an uncomfortable position she tried his best to begin a conversation.

"Are you good with kids?" he asked her "I need you to help me mother Hinoko. I am sorry I treated you so roughly but I didn't think you would come if I had asked you-…" _"What am I doing explaining myself to this human girl?"_ Sesshoumaru stopped himself in a mid-sentence, got up and picked up the sleeping child, placing her with care into Kagome's hands.

XXXX

Inuyasha's mind was on the sky, as he focused on keeping his mind off Kagome and Kikyou.

"Why is Inuyasha taking so long to find Kagome. Doesn't he care that she's with his brother? This is the third time today that we've stopped, and they've all been for no reason." Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha's voice had spooked them all, as she gradually made their way down a steep hill. _"Why can't I pick up Kagome's scent?"_ Wondered as he began to kick a rock. They continued to walk until night came. The moon high in the sky stars starting to brighten. "Let's set camp." Inuyasha instructed as everyone started to settle in Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Kouga!" he grumbled, walking up to where to wolf demon stopped. "What do you want?" barked Inuyasha and he readied himself to grab his sword.

"Huh, put that down you mutt, I just came to ask myself why MY Kagome is with that brother of yours? Can't you take care of her for more then five minutes without endangering her life?" Kouga questioned as he emphasized every word that left his mouth. Inuyasha winced as the insult pointed towards him. _"Kouga's right why can't I just be able to protected her even for a little bit. I am the only reason she is in this mess."_

Seeing Inuyasha just standing there, Kouga took off by himself to track down is 'future mate' _"That mutt may not be wanting to do anything about it but I will risk my life for Kagome."_ Kouga encouraged himself.

XXXX

"Rin do you know why Sesshoumaru is so tense?" wondered Kagome as she walked behind Sesshoumaru and his group.

"Lord." Rin replied back to her. "It's Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin continued as she left Kagome's question unanswered.

"_I sense jewel shards."_ Kagome whispered to herself as she stood motionless then slowly reached for her bow. Surprised when she actually found it then looked at Rin. "I cleaned it for you." Rin answered her silent question as Sesshoumaru handed her that baby.

With an approved nod from Kagome Rin turned back around and started to follow Sesshoumaru again. Kagome strung her bow. Hearing the bow creek Sesshoumaru looked back to find Naraku walking towards them, Kagome's arrow lined up with his throat.

Sesshoumaru smirked at he walked beside Kagome and set a gentle hand on her arm signaling her to lower her bow.

"Dealing with this wench now are you Sesshoumaru, I thought that was only the kind of thing your brother would do." Mused Naraku with an evil smile. "You must be getting soft like your father. Teased Naraku as he looked towards Rin who was trembling with Hinoko in her hands. Seeing the direction of Naraku's glare, Sesshoumaru moved in front of Rin, drawing his sword.

"Aren't you wasting your time here." Sesshoumaru growled taking the baby and Kagome, and walked away.

"I'll be seeing you soon." Naraku whispered at he stared at Sesshoumaru grab Kagome's hand with Rin at his heels.

"Jaken set up camp!" instructed Sesshoumaru as he had Rin check on Kagome's fever and told her to search for more herbs. He walked over to a lonely tree where Rin met him to tell him the news. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Kagome's fever is as worse as ever. I don't know how she is still conscious." Stated Rin

"Watch over her for tonight and tomorrow I'll seek help from Kaede." Replied Sesshoumaru with caution in his eyes. _"If she gets hurt, how will Hinoko find her true form?"_

Half way through the night Sesshoumaru was awakened by noises by the newly stoked fire. He opened his sleepy eyelids he observed Kagome cradling Hinoko in the arms, trying to feed the child. This sight made Sesshoumaru smile, he quietly picked up his body and walked over to the fire. "She likes you." He said. "How are you doing?" he asked as he took the small child from her girl and looked into her fever filled eyes.

"I'm a little tired" Kagome admitted as she thought of Inuyasha and slowly lowered her head on Sesshourmaru's shoulder. _"I could just hear what Inuyasha would say if I ever told him I was tired."_ Kagome commented to herself as she sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

Respect for the girl was to only thing that kept him from shoving her off of him and returning to his tree. Minute's later Kagome was stuck in the middle of clouds of blood, she heard Sango, Miroko, Shippou and even Inuyasha. She could see the replays of Inuyasha staring at Kikyou as she plunged into the cold water.

When Kagome awoke she found herself holding Rin in a damp, dark room light with only one candle that sat in the middle.

"Finally the wench is awake, hurry and stop this child from screaming lungs out before she tears down the while castle." Kagura grunted as she handed Kagome Hinoko and exited the room, locking the door behind her.

"Is the bad lady gone?" questioned Rin as she lifted her head from

Kagome's skirt.

"Yes but there's no doubt that she will return soon to give us some food." Mentioned as she coaxed both children.

"How do you know? Have you been here before?" Rin questioned in despair.

"Yes I have been here quite a bit lately, but Inuyasha always comes for me." Kagome added surely. Before she ended the sentence both children where sound asleep in Kagome's arms.


	5. Chapter 5 Unexpected Help

Chapter five-Unexpected Help 

"_Slow down Kouga!" _Thought Inuyasha as he ran behind the cyclone of the wolf demon. Following him only to get to Kagome and the child. Kouga came to a sudden stop and sniffed the air. _"Sesshoumaru's blood"_ He mumbled to himself, taking off again hot on the injured demon's trail.

Inuyasha stopped and sniff the air, copying Kouga's reaction to the trace of his brother's blood as he could picture Sesshoumaru taking off with Kagome._ "Is she hurt too?"_ He questioned as he continued on his way.

When both Inuyasha and Kouga stopped when they found Sesshoumaru lying on the ground, grunting in pain as he struggled to rise.

"Sesshoumaru!" Sango and Miroku both cried as the rushed towards the dog demon to give him a hand "What happened to Kagome!" Hollered Inuyasha, who hadn't moved since he spotted his brother's battered body.

"Naraku-…Rin, Kagome-…Hinoko-…" was all Sesshoumaru could get out before his voice failed his body lay on the ground.

"We have to get him to Lady Kaede." Piped Shippou and he attempted to move the demon's arms. "We need to help him Inuyasha!" Sango said looking at Sesshoumaru's body, still on the ground. With some convincing Inuyasha and Kouga laid Sesshoumaru on the back of Kilala.

When they approached they seen Kaede Exits her hut towards them. Unconscious from the loss of blood they carried Sesshoumaru into the hut. After he was comfortably set Inuyasha went outside and refused to speak to Sesshoumaru, about the loss of Kagome.

"Wench, where's my brother?" Sesshoumaru worked out on his injured body.

"Outside, but you are not permitted to see him until you are well enough to walk out there yourself." Lady Kaede stated forcing the demon to lie down. Sesshoumaru soon forgot about his needed chat with Inuyasha and was sound asleep. Kaede walked out of the hut, going to see Inuyasha. "He wanted to speak with you-…" Kaede started to explain

"I don't care! Do you know what Naraku could do with the child in his power! Never mind what he will do with Kagome and Rin." Inuyasha shouted at her then stormed off in the village.

"Inuyasha?" Whispered Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha walked past two other huts. "I need your help, please for that girls sake.

"Her name is Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Fine. Just please come talk to me." Sesshoumaru pleaded.

Both brothers entered the hut when Sesshoumaru spoke. "Kagome's fever in increasing," Sesshoumaru growled as pain struck him when he braced himself against the wall. "I know your stubborn soul won't ask so I will offer. Do you want help rescuing Kagome?"

"What's in it for you?" Asked Inuyasha, nervous at the generous offer his brother had given him.

"Does it matter, you get what you want. She is what you want isn't she?" Sesshoumaru stated. Inuyasha snorted at this logic, he rose and went to the doorway. "I'll think about it" Inuyasha answered, then walked out of the door.

When outside Inuyasha took a walk to the well and sat down. Thinking what to do next, he didn't catch onto Kouga's scent as it neared him.

"What are you doing here while MY Kagome is out there with the monster?" Kouga suddenly said, sending waves of guilt and pain through Inuyasha's heart like knives. Inuyasha stood and began to walk away. "Inuyasha please don't go that's not what I meant by it." Kouga said when he grabbed Inuyasha arm.

"No your right, I try to keep her safe, it's just, she gets on my nerves so much, I just leave her and then I cause her to get hurt.

"Let my help you Inuyasha. Together we can fight Naraku and defeat him." Offered Kouga, praying that he would say yes. "I know you want to save Kagome, we all do but you can't keep going at it alone. Sometimes you have to ask for help when you want to save the one you have feelings for-…"

"I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR KAGOME!" I just need her to find he the jewel shards." Interrupted Inuyasha as he pulled from, Kouga's grip. Once feel he took off to the village. "I'm going for a walk." He explained to Miroku, as he took notice that everyone else was asleep.

In no time at all he was out of the small village and traveled to an open valley. Here he thought about Kouga's word and replayed them in his mind, over and over again. _"What are you doing standing here while Kagome is out with that monster." _ The words left him breathless

A scent lifted into the air, noticing the scent Inuyasha followed it into a large cave. The cave seemed to lead of forever, but as he approached the end Naraku appeared behind his blocking the only exit, clenching Kagome with his arm.

"INUYASHA, RUN, LEAVE ME AND GET OUT OF HERE!" Kagome cried, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Yes run and leave her life in my hands." Taunted Naraku, dropping Kagome on the cave floor, handing her, her bow. Inuyasha watched as Kagome's body was taken over by an evil spirit. Taking the bow in her hands she strung it and aimed it at Inuyasha's heart. "Run, please." Kagome was able to get out before the shot the arrow.

Inuyasha stood, frozen in time as fifty years replayed itself _"Die Inuyasha" Kikyou screamed, releasing the arrow straight into his heart, pinning him to a tree._ The arrow hit, striking Inuyasha in the heart, sending him to the ground. Tears took to Kagome's face as she watched the one she loved fall by the doing of her hands.

Pleased, Naraku shoved Kagome, she ran towards Inuyasha, observing the wound in his chest. "Inuyasha," she pleaded "please forgive me?" she whispered into his ear. Naraku gripping her arm and pulling her up, "that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Mused Naraku. Turning around about to leave Naraku heard the sounds of a shifting human body. "I'll make you regret what you did to me and Kagome!" Inuyasha hollered towards Naraku.

"Make me regret it at my castle." Smirked Naraku, turning around to face the injured demon. "The only thing I will regret is not killing you sooner," and with that he vanished, Kagome in his hands.

"NO. Naraku you fool!" Inuyasha as she got up on one knee, holding his head down, a single tear fell from his eye. When Inuyasha had gathered enough strength he went to find Kouga, who had not moved since their last talk. "Kouga, will you help me save Kagome." Inuyasha asked turning his back towards the Wolf. As Kouga studied Inuyasha's chest he slowly nodded. "With pleasure." Kouga replied as Inuyasha started to walk away toward the village.

"Kaede, where's Sesshoumaru?" questioned Inuyasha as he found her sitting outside, near his tree.

"He's in the hut eating, then he is going to get some rest." Kaede answered as Inuyasha pasted into the opening of the hut.

Indeed Inuyasha found his brother eating at Kagome's ramen, his back braced against the wall, wounds almost healed. "Sesshoumaru, will you help he save Kagome and the others?"


	6. Chapter 6 Escape

Chapter six- Escape 

Rin's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, remembering noting about how she'd come to be in this terrifying place. "Lord Sesshoumaru." She whimpered snuggling closer into Kagome's chest.

Kagome's eyes were set on the broken bar the hung in the window. Making sure no one could escape. "Rin, do you think you could fit through those bars if I lifted you up?" Kagome could vision in her head the small child pushing through where the bar was suppose to be. Standing up she carried Hinoko in her caring arms.

"Mhmm." Nodded Rin as she tiptoed over to the window, looking at the whole that was about her size. "But where would I go?" Rin replied fear in her eyes.

"You could go for help." Offered "You just need to take Hinoko and get out of here." Lifting the two girls was simple, but Kagome worried about Rin and the baby. "Rin, stay safe" Kagome added as she watched the two children run into the bush.

After the others had gone Kagome looked out the window keeping watch to see if the children would come back. After hours of watching out side the window. She turned around facing the dark, lonely, room. She walked over to the corner and bunched blankets together making them looks like two children were sound asleep beneath them. Not minutes later Kagura entered the room. Setting down their daily rations of food at the door and walked away, locking the door and behind her. Kagome sighed as she set the two blankets aside and ate all the food, making sure to finish all three dishes so Kagura wouldn't get easily Suspicious.

XXXX

Sitting beneath an oak tree, Inuyasha sat away from the grown staring up at the stars. He turned towards his brother. Sesshoumaru walked into a near thistle bush and stared down at the two children.

"Rin, Hinoko what are you two doing here" Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru whisper. As soon as the comment was made Inuyasha bolted to where the two girls were crying. "Where's Kagome!" He hollered when he saw the two kids. Tears rolling down Rins cheek.

"She told us to leave her at the castle." Rin sobbed, still gripping Hinoko tightly. "She said to leave before we got hurt." She added through her tears, which Sango was trying to dry. Looking into Rin's small sad eyes Sango said. "It's alright, were going to get her back, then everything will be fine." Picking up both children she made her way back to the camp, feeding the tired children. "We should get going before that monster hurts my Kagome. Once he notices the children are gone he will injure her." Kouga said gritting his teeth.

XXXX

Kagome quietly huddled in a cold damp corner, spiders and other bugs crawling all around her. Despite all this Kagome was soon asleep. Her exhausted, worried body went into a deep sleep. Kohoku silently entered the room observing the sleeping body and the two bundles of cloth. Looking sternly at the bundles of cloth he notice that there was no breath. He picked up both cloths and found them empty. "Where are they!" Kohoku kicked Kagome in the ribs leaving her striving for breath. "Where did the two children go!" he screamed at her again giving her another kick to the side. Kagome's weak body hit the floor with a thump. She struggled to get up when he struck her down again. "Their safe-…" she managed to get out. She dove for the only candle in the room and flung in at his face, hot wax burning his body. Kagome ran for the open door and locked it.

Out of the castle Kagome found herself in a thick forest, unable to see any paths that lead out she kept walking until her legs failed her. She was lost and had been walking for hours when she figured out she had been walking in circles. Laying down Kagome heard voices, one soft and caring, the other cold and full of revenge. She listened harder, straining to hear the conversation.

"Kikyou, please, you know she isn't important to me! She's only with me to help collect the jewel shards. Then she will be gone and we can spend forever with each other." Kagome hid herself listening to Inuyasha's heart filled promise. _"He really does love her-…"_ She said to herself _" He means every word, all I am to him is a shard detector-…"_ Her mind choked every time he kissed her he thought of Kikyou, not of her.

"Do you really mean it?" Kikyou questioned as she stepped closer to Inuyasha, taking in his scent and looking into his eyes.

"I mean every word." He replied taking Kikyou in his arms and embracing her. "I love you Kikyou, more than anything in this world, I love you." His voice fell to a whisper.

Pulling away, Kikyou turned to where Kagome hid in the thicket, staring at her with cold, revengeful eyes. Tears took to Kagome's eyes. She slowly climbed out of her hiding stop and looked Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha expected to plummet into the ground, tasting the dirt that lay beneath him. His eyes locked with Kagome's, feeling guilty that he made her cry but to stubborn to take anything back. Kagome ran through a little path that eventually led out of the forest, tears streaming down her face.

A small cyclone headed towards Kagome who was sitting on a moss covered log sobbing. Her perfect brown eyes circled with sleep circles and tears. "What's the matter Kagome? Where's the mutt." Kagome stared at him with hateful eyes when he said the word 'mutt'. New tears taking to her eyes. "What does it matter, I'm going home. If he wants to be with that _Kikyou_ rather then be with me she can travel with him and save the trouble about worry about me, I only get in the way any ways!" Tears burst out of her eyes, streaming down her dirty face. "Kouga and you take me home?" she added hiding her face in his chest. Kouga encircled her with his strong arms as if protecting her. "Ya, sure." Kouga's voice softened, holding onto Kagome for a while longer then letting her onto his back, carrying her off to the well.

Finally at the well Kagome gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek "thanks" she whispered, her face blushing red at the smile on his face. Taking her into his arms he gave he a quick hug then released her allowing her to go to the well. Climbing onto the ledge she looked back at the loyal friend. "Kouga, please don't tell Inuyasha." With that Kagome jumped into her own time. _"Not that he'll care any ways"_

A/N: I'm sorry it took me a while to update. Well I guess that's not a bad chapter, but R+R please.


	7. Chapter 7 Powers of The Past

Chapter Seven- Powers of The Past 

Seeing Kikyou's face brought memories to his mind, but why was he not happy. Inuyasha looked into her once loving eyes but all her eyes showed now was a cold hatred. She was not the same Kikyou that he fell in love with, but no matter what he still wanted to be with her. Why did he feel as if it was hurting her and him both?

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shouted Shippou. His tiny body fought the brambles. "Inuyasha, where are you?" he cried as he pushed past another branch.

"What does it matter?" Barked Inuyasha forcing himself out of the tightly packed forest.

" It's Kagome! Kouga had her scent and took off to find her, but now he says she's hurt!" the Kitsune said, rushing back to Miroku and Sango. _"Hurt, but I just seen her ten minutes ago, what has that wench got herself into now!" _Inuyasha though to himself following the fox out of the forest. Meeting face to face with Kouga. "What did you do to make my Kagome cry half-breed?" he shouted at Inuyasha's face then punching his in the cheek.

"What the hell, I didn't do anything, where is she what happened?" Inuyasha barked back rubbing his face _"What did I do?" _

"What do you care, you know what go back to that Kikyou. You can leave Kagome with me, someone who actually cares about her!" Kouga hollered at Inuyasha, looking through cold hateful eyes.

"_Kikyou-shit, the clearing in the forest."_ The thought hit Inuyasha. "I do car-… wait how do you know about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked, praying for the questioned to go unanswered.

"That's what Kagome said to me when I talked to her. I would do anything for Kagome, and here you are chasing around a dead girl! I would give my life for her to look at me the way she looks at you! Why in the hell are you wasting your time on some clay wench?" shouted Kouga. "Because, I love Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, trying to convince himself, but the words didn't seem to have any feeling. "No you don't, and even if you did she's DEAD!" Kouga fought back

"Just tell me where Kagome is? Please!" Inuyasha asked nicely

"Home." Kouga replied to the Hanyou.

XXXX

"Oh Kagome, your home" Kagome's mother said, greeting her with a warm embrace. Kagome's body went limp in her mother's arms.

"Souta, help me take your sister to her room!" she cried picking up Kagome's and placing her onto her back, Souta held his sister onto his mother's back. Kagome was set on her bed, her mother rushed to get the thermometer. Surprised at her daughter steadily rising temperature she ran back downs stairs and gathered a water-filled basin and a wet cloth. Returning upstairs to nurse her daughter.

Inuyasha watched horrified at the action being taken inside Kagome's while he sat outside on the tree directly beside Kagome's bedroom. "Souta grab the phone and dial the ambulance!" Ms. Higirasha shouted from the room, Souta returned with the phone in hand. She took the phone. Inuyasha listened to the conversation. "Yes, I need an ambulance, No I need one right NOW!" she cried into the phone, tears stinging her face. Hanging up the phone she looked to Souta. "They won't be here in time." She said, her voice touching into a whisper.

Inuyasha jumped into the open window and picked up Kagome in his arms. "I'll take her then, Souta get on my back where going to this hospital place." Souta grabbed Inuyasha's hat and hopped onto his back. He directed him to the hospital putting on Inuyasha's hat when they stopped at the doors.

Waiting in the waiting room proved difficult for Inuyasha, often he caught himself pacing back and forth, watching the floor as hours flew by, her mother had gotten there an hour later and fell asleep with Souta. Kagome had been rushed into emergency. the doctors had had a difficult time ceasing the fever that burned in Kagome's body.

When the fever finally leveled, Inuyasha was the first to enter the quiet room. Souta and his mother still asleep on the chairs in the waiting room.

"Mamoko" Kagome mumbled her eyes fluttered as if in a dream. "Please I didn't mean to, help me-…" as if responding on to the murmur a child let out an ear piercing scream. _"Hinoko!" _ Inuyasha said to himself, picking Kagome back up and dashing back to the well.

Down the well Inuyasha could sense Kagome's fever rising again, he rushed towards where Sesshoumaru and the others were staying in kaede's village. When the group was found just outside the village he lay Kagome down at Hinoko's feet. She looked at him with wondering eyes. "Where's Mamoko?" screamed Inuyasha. "Call her to me NOW!" Inuyasha whipped out the tetsisuaga and stuck the ground beside him, creating three ditched in the dirt. Tears welled up in Hinoko's eyes. She starting to scream, forcing the winds to pick up, surrounding the child. "Call her Hinoko, call Mamoko!" Inuyasha screamed again, louder this time, ignoring the weird looks he received from his friends. The winds increase, the child's scream grew louder, scents hit the sky and rain started to pour downs uncontrollably. "HINOKO, CALL HER TO ME, NOW!" Inuyasha screamed for the last time, lighting flashed and thunder rolled, Kilala transformed to keep from blowing away, protecting Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome's hair whipped around her face. Thunder clashed again, followed by another lighting bolt, which struck the ground before Inuyasha's feet, forming a female dog demon.

"Who are you to call me out of the child!" barked the demon soul. Leveling herself, so she was able to looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "So it's the pathetic half-demon, Inuyasha, why do u call me?" Mocked Mamoko looking harshly at Kagome's motionless fever infested body. "She's stronger then she looks, I thought she would have died by now." She mused.

"You must release her!" ordered Inuyasha, staring the demon right in the face, seeing no emotion of loss or fear.

"You don't have the right to order me around! You mere half demon!" snapped Mamoko sharply. "I despise wenches like her. She's the same sort of reason my last master died. Humans like her are worthless, it's better to just watch her die like this." Mamoko stated with hatred.

"You must-…" Inuyasha started.

"I MUST do nothing you ask of me!" the soul cried her cold eyes, shimmered with fire.

"Please, guardian. Heal this woman, she is kind and has more power then is visible." A grown figure of Hinoko stood where the child once sat. Hinoko was around the age of ten now. Everyone gawked in amazement and confusion. Her hair was coal black. Her eyes shone green, tinted with a deep maroon

"Yes, my lady." Mumbled Mamoko looking down with frustration. Retrieving one of Kagome's strands of hair and broke it in two. Then disappearing into the oncoming night.

"You better protected her with your life." Hinoko stated bluntly.

"Thank you, Hinoko." Inuyasha said as Kagome's eyes fluttered open then quickly closed again.

"Please, call me sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Confused are we? Well it explains itself don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8 I Love Her, I Love Her Not

Chapter eight-I Love Her, I Love Her Not 

"_Sister?" _Inuyasha thought blankly walking along side Kagome, glancing back every now and then at Hinoko, who rode on Ahu, along with Rin and Jaken.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been there to hear of their new 'sister' _"She had no proof as far as I am concerned."_ Inuyasha fought with himself.

"Inuyasha may I see Tetsisuaga?" Hinoko asked, holding out her hand ready to receive her father's sword. Inuyasha hesitantly handed over his sword to the little girl, who surprising enough had enough strength to hold it with ease.

Glancing over at the sleeping Kagome, memories flushed into his head, all the fights, battle that they had fought together and never once was she not there beside him, either risking her life of him, or just getting in the way, but either way, she was always there for him.

Kagome still hadn't wakened since Mamoko had stopped the rising fever that she set in her body when they first met. For the following hours, Inuyasha was quiet, allowing memories to float around in his head. Thinking of the first time he met Kagome, when the cursed necklace was forced around his neck. Remembering how he had tried to kill her, and how she found out his weakness for ramen noodle soup. The memories took him. His eyes lit up like he was in a trance, his gaze not once leaving the beautiful face of Kagome.

"She'll be fine, if you love her, her soul will never truly die." Hinoko said, following Inuyasha's line of sight and breaking his concentration.

"But I do-…" Inuyasha stopped himself in the middle of his answer. _"Am I in love with Kagome?"_ he thought to himself, staring once again at her loving face. _"But I love Kikyou."_ He told himself staring at the ground. _"Leave her with someone who actually cares for her!" "But I love Kikyou-…" "No you don't and even if you did she's DEAD!"_ the conversation with Kouga replayed in his mind, the words echoed, causing him a headache. _"I love Kagome!"_ Inuyasha revealed to himself, his eyes widened.

"Hinoko, why hasn't she awoken yet it's been two days?" Inuyasha asked, moving to Kagome's side, setting her head on his lap as Kagome peacefully slept on the ground.

"Mamoko is stubborn, she listened to me I mean she did save Kagome, but I didn't tell her to fully awaken Kagome, that is why Kagome's eyes flutter now and again, in her mind she thinks she's awake, but in reality she's still sleeping. You see Mamoko blames the death of our father on your mother. She believes that if he had still been with Sesshoumaru's mother he would still be alive. Know she despises all miko's" Hinoko answered, still eyeing the tetsisuaga. "He truly loved your mother, you can always tell true love when you are willing to give your life for someone." Hinoko's eyes shone with a loving, passionate stare.

"How do you know he loved me mothe-…"

"Our-…our mother." Hinoko shot a glanced over at the expression the formed on Inuyasha's face…

After catching up with his long lost twin sister Inuyasha fell asleep, Kagome still on his lap.

"Mamoko, awaken Kagome now!" whispered Hinoko, watching carefully not to awaken the other Hanyou.

Inuyasha awoke to find no trace of Kagome's body, yet her scent was everywhere. He stood up and followed her scent, careful not to awaken the others. He followed her scent into a deep valley and picked up another scent. _"It's 'her' scent"_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he referred to Kikyou. Her scent mixed with Kagome's. Looking down in the valley he could see to women sitting on the ground talking, facing the opposite direction. Inuyasha focused on listening to the conversation, voices began to come to his ears.

"Do you truly love him" Kikyou shot the unexpected question out of no where. Kagome obviously shocked with the question went instantly red in the face.

"_I love you Kagome"_ Inuyasha said in his mind hoping she would admit it.

"What do you mean by love him?" Kagome asked shyly. Turning her eyes on the horizon watching the pink and orange sky, the sun beginning to rise.

"Would you die for him?" Kikyou urged her.

"…Yes, in that sense I love him" Kagome replied, the tension in Inuyasha decreased. Kagome's face flushed red. "I just wish he would return my feelings." Kagome added, mumbling the last part.

"Do you doubt it?" Kikyou asked, her voice lost its coldness and turned to hope.

"Well I know that I will always be second in his life, he loves you Kikyou, he always will and I can't change that." Kagome said, hurting herself with every word that came out of her mouth.

"_No Kagome that's not true, I love you!" _ Inuyasha said to himself, watching Kikyou stand and walk away.

When Kagome returned from her walk she stayed deathly quiet. When she grew tired she refused to let Inuyasha carry her, instead she rode on Kouga's back or sometimes on Kilala. No matter what she did that day she could not bring herself to look at Inuyasha.

The group traveled towards Naraku's castle, everyone followed the pictures in Kagome's memory. By noon Hinoko, Shippou, Rin and Jaken were asleep on Ahu's back. Kagome riding on Kilala's back.

Night finally came and the group was able to find a hot spring not to far from the path Kagome was leading. The girls soaked in the Hot Springs first. They each took a long disserved rest then got out and unpacked camp.

When in was the boys turn, Sesshoumaru refused to go in. "I must talk to Kagome!" was his excuse, taking Kagome gently by the arm and leading her deeper into the forest out of ear shot. "Thank-you, for saving my sister and Rin." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome's reddening face. Kagome looked into his cold eyes. "Are you getting soft on me?" Kagome mused. "Huh, you don't know me very well." Sesshoumaru shot back, but the smile on Kagome's face remained.

Looking into her eyes he found himself locked in a dazzled gaze, bringing her closer, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. "Thank-you." He whispered again not noticing the pair of rare ember eyes that gawked at him as he tilted her chin and lowered his, connecting his lips with hers, hard at first but then softening up. Minutes shot by, but they felt like hours, Kagome's began to feel lightheaded. Shock set into Kagome's body, stepping back and stumbling on a branch, being caught by Sesshoumaru's strong arms, staring at him with disbelief. _"He just kissed me!" _Kagome thought to herself, touching her delicate fingers to her mouth she turned away to where the others remained talking.

"_What have I done?" _Sesshoumaru thought to himself horrified _"I'm turning out to be just like my father!"_ disappointment took over him as he easily caught up with Kagome. "Wen-... Kagome back there, I didn't mean it, don't tell anyone. I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru babbled noticing the calm, coldness return to his voice.

"I get it!" Kagome shouted, turning to him with tears forming in her eyes. "I understand!" she screamed again looking hurt. Sesshoumaru felt threaten the tempting in her voice, striking Kagome on the cheek. Kagome fell to the ground at the unexpected hit. The stormed off and hid in a tree.

"That was close." Sesshoumaru sighed and took of his cloths, entering to Hot Springs by himself. "Despicable wench."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow that we weird eh? XD that a twist, if you think that's bad wait till you read the next chapter, I mean what is Inuyasha going to do when-…oops lol I shouldn't spoil it lol.


	9. Chapter 9 Tears of Loneliness

Chapter nine- Tears of Loneliness 

Throughout out the night Kagome's silent tears kept her company, looking to the moon lit sky. Wishing she could be back home with her mother and brother. Going to school, talking to her friends on the other side of the well like a normal girl.

The scent of salt water hit Kouga's delicate nose. He woke up, following the scent to the tree where Kagome still sat. It was the middle of the night and he hadn't even realized she had been gone, looking at her sad and lonely face he mentally cursed himself. Jumping up to comfort and talk to her, he seen her tears, shed like shinning crystals against her face. He moved closer, letting Kagome turn to him, she began to cry in his arms, soaking his chest with her tears. His arms began to grip her in a caring way, but Kagome didn't care, at least she wasn't lonely anymore.

Kagome's tears fell until early the next morning. Kouga looked sleepily at her he had stayed up all night, doing his best to comfort her. "Thank-you" she said feeling a bit guilty.

When the separate groups were ready to go Kagome's eyes were still red and puffy, she slept in Kouga's arms. Kouga carefully jumped out of the trees, landing gracefully on the ground, trying his hardest not to wake the sleeping beauty. Meeting the group on the ground.

Inuyasha began to grumble as he seen Kouga carrying Kagome. "Put her down idiot, she has to legs!" he snapped at Kouga, not even noticing Kagome was asleep.

"Shut up mutt!" Kouga snapped back "You'll wake her!" for the first time, since she was asleep in his arms he was able to look into her pretty face, Inuyasha noticed that she had been crying. _"When did she start crying?"_ he questioned himself, not remembering any sounds when he slept. Inuyasha whipped around facing his brother. "What did you say to her! I saw you two in the forest, what did you do to her?" Inuyasha barked. Sesshoumaru blushed bright red, "What did you see?" Sesshoumaru asked shyly, everyone gawked at his bright face. "Enough!" Inuyasha snapped at his older brother. "Enough! Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, shut up your going to wake Kagome!" Sango demanded, both brothers falling quiet.

Kouga then turned around, following the way Kagome had pointed to him last night, when he had gotten her to calm down for five minutes, until she started to explain a clearing. Kouga walked deeper and deeper into the woods until the clearing was finally insight. Kagome's eyes snapped open, telling Kouga to put her down and to remain where he stood. Then walking up to Inuyasha she finally looked into his eyes, seeing them clouded with memories of the clearing, he knew exactly where there were.

"You love her down you" Kagome said, breaking the chain of thought the scurried in Inuyasha's mind. Her head lowered as Inuyasha looked at her, trying to find the right words to say. Kagome began to fiddle with her skirt tears reforming in her eyes. She walked into the clearing alone. "I'm here!" she shouted, loud enough for all to hear. Inuyasha drew his tetsisuaga, expecting a trap. "I did it!" Kagome shouted again, looking towards another path that led deeper into the woods. A dark shadow took to the edge of the other entrance, Kagome walked towards it and took the hand of a human leaning towards the human's ear she whispered "Heal his heart." Then walked deeper into the forest.

"_No Kagome, don't leave." _Inuyasha silently pleaded as he watched Kikyou step into the light, turning his attention back to Kagome.

"Are you a complete, IDIOT!" Kouga screamed " That's it, your just going to let her walk out of your life, for some stupid dead wench! She cried all night because you wouldn't go after her, and to think I told her you would!" Kouga stood there in total shock.

"Hey, it's her choice, if she wants to go, I ain't going to stop her." Inuyasha stated coolly. Watching Hinoko shake her head in disappointment. _"Protect her with your life"_ the words cut Inuyasha in the heart. Looking back towards the path Kagome had took, half expecting her to come back, but she never did.

Kagome walked alone, fresh tears stinging her cheeks as they did the night before. "He doesn't care about me. Kikyou this, Kikyou that. You're not as skilled as Kikyou. Kikyou has more strength then you." Kagome sobbed, the stopped dead in her tracks, looking toward the leaf covered sky, "She may love you, but I love her more then she ever could!" Kagome screamed into the open air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: well this is a shorter one, and it isn't the best but whatever, every story has it's boring chapters right.


	10. Chapter 10 Inuyasha’s Regret

Chapter ten- Inuyasha's Regret 

After hours of walking Kagome's tears stopped. She felt follow the hairs on her neck constantly pricked up and down. The feeling leaving as soon as it came with the winds changing just as constant. "Hinoko?" Kagome called out, receiving to reply. Kagome soon took note that no matter how followed she felt. There was a feeling inside her that kept her strong and calm.

Stopping for a rest Kagome sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. Kagome's thoughts were somehow able to follow Inuyasha's body movements, as if she was looking through someone's eyes.

"Wait Inuyasha, where are you going, what about Kagome!" Shippou screamed at the stubborn Hanyou, jumping on Inuyasha's foot, trying his best to keep him from moving, then biting him.

"Get off me! We don't need her. She's the lone who left. Besides, she's just get in the way!"

Kagome's senses forced her to awake. Sitting up Kagome noticed a demon looking at her with sorrow. "I'm sorry. I've caused you much pain." The demon voice chimed. "I am Hogosha, the other soul who lives within my master's daughter. Do you remember me from the forest?" The soul reformed itself into a demon, much similar to Lord Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at the demon's soul intently "Who are you?" she shot a quick glance over him.

"I told you I am-…"

"Hogosha, I know I meant how do you know my name?" Kagome cut in.

"I'm the other soul that belonged to Hinoko's, Inuyasha's, and Sesshoumaru's father." The soul explained looking deep into her eyes.

"Why are you protecting me then?" Kagome questioned, seeing the sun begin to slowly set."

"My son, Inuyasha loves you, since the death of Kikyou, his soul is destined to love you" the soul told her, trying to make it as simple as he could.

Kagome's face flooded with confusion. Hogosha looked at her wondrously. Noticing she still didn't get what he meant, he looked towards the woods. "I'll show you what I mean." He explained as he let Kanna through.

Kanna stood directly in front of Kagome, her eyes glazed over, obviously under the control of the great dog demon soul. Kanna held out the mirror, revealing the proof Kagome needed to see.

Inuyasha walked alone in the woods, way out of earshot whispering to his self. "How could I have been so stupid, I shouldn't have let you leave? Kagome if only you knew that I don't love Kikyou, I love you. WE may not need you, BUT I DO!" He added, waving his hands, cutting down all the trees around.

Kanna's mirror began to cloud. Kagome saw nothing but a single feather descending from the sky. _"Kagura!"_ Kagome mind snapped, turning to Hogosha "Are you still able to turn into a big dog demon like Sesshoumaru?" Kagome demanded. The demon nodded then within seconds of where he once stood, a huge, pure white dog now remained. Allowing Kagome to ride upon his back be bolted into the forest.

In no longer then half an hour Kagome could hear Kagura's 'dance of blades.' Kagome ran to the edge of the new clearing. Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha, with Kikyou at his side, fought off the undead soldiers that trooped with the wind sorceress. Watching Kikyou fighting beside Inuyasha made her sick.

Hogosha stood beside Kagome now in human form. Watching as she strung her bow aimed and released. Her sacred arrow hitting one of the risen soldiers whom was about to stab Miroku in the back. Hogosha quickly grabbed Kagome, pulling her out of the way of a soaring arrow. Kagome climbed onto the now transformed Hogosha's back. Shooting multiple arrows at the oncoming soldiers.

Looking toward Kagome, Kagura found no more reasons to stay around and watch. Fleeing, she left her soldiers to fight her battle. Hogosha let out a howl and bounded into the middle of the fight.

The echo of his howl forced his children to look up at once was their father. Kagome slid of his back shooting more arrows at the plentiful troops. Catching an arrow flying for the unsuspecting Inuyasha, in line to his heart, followed by three others. Time stretched on, Kagome ran to him embracing his body in a loving embrace. The four arrows struck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: wow I think I am going to cry, you know what its funny how dramatic the stories inuyasha is, yet still these stories get addicting do they not? R+R's please


	11. Chapter 11 The Final Choice

Chapter eleven-The Final Choice 

Kagome's breath held as she fell to the ground, four arrows stuck in her back, one hit the backside of her heart. Her body fell to the ground, lying motionless.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku screamed as his right hand swallowed the few remaining soldiers. After the mess was cleaned up, everyone looked towards where Kagome fell. Inuyasha falling to his knees beside her, taking a hold of her hands.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her eyes glassed over, Hogosha held her life for a little while, silently coaxing her to tell Inuyasha the truth. "Inu-yas-ha, you m-ay love her m-ore than m-e, but I l-ove you m-ore then she every coul-…" Kagome mumbled with her last breathe. Gently closing her eyes, her hand fell limp, her chest stopped rising, as her body lay lifeless on the forest floor. A single tear fell from Inuyasha's eyes.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha admitted, holding Kagome to his chest, suppressing tears. _"Protected her with you life." _The sentence replayed in his head. "I am sorry Kagome, I have failed." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha! What does this wench mean to you?" Kikyou questioned, fire and hatred growing in her eyes. "Do you not love me-…? Kikyou said hurtfully.

"She means the world to me!" Inuyasha announced, tears rolling down his hidden face. stroking Kagome's hair, hugging her tightly to his chest. He could hear Rin and Shippou break down crying. Next Sango turned to Miroku, setting her head in his chest she started to sob.

"So be it!" Kikyou said staring at the ground. She slowly released the new soul back into Kagome's body.

The soul entered the body, Kikyou fell, the vanished back into ashes. Nothing happened. Everyone stood motionless, afraid to move. The moon hitting its highest peak in the sky for hours on hours nothing stirred.

Through the night no one slept, they couldn't they were all too nervous. Hours later the sun began to rise. Hinoko, who had returns Hogosha back into her body walked up to Inuyasha and embraced her twin brother. "If you truly love her, death cannot take her." With the new tears sprung to his eyes, this time he was not ashamed to show it.

Sango couldn't move, but did add the attempted message. "I loved Kagome like a sister, she's, in some way risked her life for all of us." Tears still fell from her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at his dear Kagome lifted her now cold body and gently kissed her softer, pale lips. A low growl came from Kouga's throat, but backed off when everyone stared at him. "I love you Kagome." He whispered setting her back on the ground. "Hinoko and the souls who are in her, please watch over her will I get back.

Hogosha bolted out of Hinoko's body. "NO" he said firmly "I'm coming with you." With that he stood proudly between his two sons. "We'll fight Naraku together." He said as humans and demons alike (Except for Rin, Kilala took her back to kaede's village. Then returned to Sango) fought their way to Naraku's castle to fight their common foe.

"Come on Kouga!" Shippou called as he started to follow the others.

"No you go on without me! I'm staying to help Kagome, you go they'll need you." Kouga replied, holding Kagome in his strong arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I don't know, should kagome survive or stay dead, also I need another name for a sword that Hinoko can weld? Anyone has suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12 The Fight for a Friend

Chapter twelve- The Fight for a Friend 

The group of humans and demons alike fought through the forest. Anger worked up in the group when they thought of their loss. Inuyasha hoped, and prayed for Kagome's strength to return to her. He wouldn't let anyone else know it, but she was the reason he fought so fearlessly.

Sesshoumaru was ahead of the group when he hit Naraku's barrier. The rest of the group caught up with him he put out him arm, signaling them to stop. Inuyasha looked at his half-brother and smirked. _"This must be where the barrier begins." _Inuyasha said to himself and drew Tetsisuaga. The sword pulsed red, Inuyasha swung the sword to the ground, upon impact the fang let out three marks and pushed them so they sped towards the barrier, breaking it on contact.

Sesshoumaru smile to himself, at least his little brother wasn't totally useless. "Lets go!" he demanded coolly. Running as fast as he could towards wear Naraku stayed.

The rest of the group looked at each other and began to follow Sesshoumaru towards the castle. Kagura's soldiers awaited them neatly lined up, ready to fight.

Sango's anger grew ever second. _"Can't that stupid Hanyou fight one battle by his self!"_ Sango grumbled to herself. "Hirikots!" Sango cried, releasing her huge boomerang, taking down the front row. Then catching the boomerang she hopped behind Miroku. "WIND TUNNEL!" he hollered, the whole in his right hand opened up and began to suck up the soldiers.

"Miroku, Naraku's poisonous insects!" Shippou warned when he finally caught up to the group, breathing hard.

"Dammit!" Miroku cursed, wrapping the pray beads back around his right hand.

"Leave it to me!" Inuyasha shouted at the monk, then lifting his sword to the ground. "Wind Scar!" swinging the sword towards the ground.

"Dragon strike!" (I think that's the name for Sesshoumaru's attack, but I am probably wrong.) Sesshoumaru called as he stood beside his brother. Fighting side by side for the first time in their lives.

Hogosha looked at his master's sons with pride. Smiling as he noticed the power they had when they fought together. Then he instantly took to his dog form, he and kilala took to the center of the battle, biting and clawing any soldier who dare near them.

"NARAKU!" Kagome's voice echoed through all the fighting, her miko powers surrounding her. Drawing the attention from everyone around her. She strung her bow and began shooting at the dead soldiers. "You idiot come out and fight for your own skin for once you coward!" Hinoko took to her side.

"_Kagome! She's alright!" _Inuyasha said to himself, a smile took to his face, he wanted to bound over there and kiss Kagome. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but more soldiers began to attack him and he swung his sword every which way.

Sesshoumaru also looked towards the miko. _"She's so beautiful," _he thought before he mentally slapped himself._ "What am I talking about!"_ He questioned himself horrified of what he just said, his memories took him back to when he kissed her soft tender lips.

"Sesshoumaru look out!" Kagome called, releasing an arrow towards the soldier who approached the unsuspecting dog demon. Sesshoumaru looked up towards the miko and nodded, heat rose to Kagome's cheeks.

The soldiers started to retreat when Naraku's voice sounded. The cold words that were spoken sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "So you actually decided to come, hey Inuyasha" his voice mused. "And look you brought more friends I can kill, how fun this is going to be."

"Shut up and start fighting you coward." Sesshoumaru taunted in his naturally calm voice. Drawing his sword, with Inuyasha copying his exact movements.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha threw the first attack.

"I have to say at least this in going to be interesting, it's to bad the wench is going to miss the ending!" Naraku teased back, shooting an attached root looking arm at her.

"Leave Kagome be!" Hinoko cried, creating an instant bubble around Kagome, reflecting Naraku's attack. Mamoko released herself from Hinoko's body and joined Hogosha amongst the others. Thunder and lighting began to clash, rain started to pour from the heavens. _"This isn't going to work as I planned." _ Hinoko said to herself "Mamoko!" she screamed, forcing fireballs to shoot from the sky, all aimed at Naraku.

Kagome remained by Hinoko's side, watching as the Hanyou kept releasing more and more power. Enabling her body to mature until she was Inuyasha size and unmistakable his twin. Her once coal black hair now grew lit pink streaks through itself.


	13. Chapter 13 Hinoko's Hidden Secret

Chapter Thirteen- Hinoko's Hidden Secret 

The tides of the fight suddenly turned as Kanna found her way to the battlefield, wedging herself between Kagome and Naraku. Her mirror took in the arrow and shot it back towards the Miko. Inuyasha looked in despair as his body moved in front of Kagome's at what seemed like slow motion. _"Protect her with your life."_ Hinoko's words strengthened him. He held Kagome in a loving embrace then quickly kissed her tender lips.

Milliseconds later the arrow struck, Inuyasha fell to his knees. Pain from the sacred arrow pulsed in him like fire. Looking up at Kagome, love and pain reflecting in his eyes. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried, seeing the one she loved die by her arrow, watching hopelessly as his life slowly drifted away, one breathe at a time.

Kagome's voice stopped Hinoko dead in her tracks searching for her dying brother. _"No Inuyasha!"_ her mind raced, the power in her body began to thrive on her loss. Hogosha's power released itself the ground began to tremble vigorously. "Dam you Naraku, I'll kill you for that!" She shouted, her grip tightened on the small pink pearl she still hands in her hand. Pain and anger grew in her heart, Hinoko forced out ever ounce on belief in her. Her body pulsed over and over, Hogosha's and Mamoko's body came together as one. Pink and blue sparks collided with each other. They entered Hinoko's body. Her body began to change, first the ears, then the claws. Stripes appeared on her face, showing the physical appearance of a full demon. The new form looked just like her father in most ways. The pink pearl pulsed again, changing into almost a replica of the tetsisuaga. Sesshoumaru gawked in awe. "Impossible, this child in able to wield the Kamikazi?" he whispered in a low surprised voice.

Hinoko's voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Sky's of destruction!" she cried, power rolling off her body. The sky lined with light lighting flashed, connecting with the Kamikazi. Hinoko then whipped it at Naraku, allowing the rage to radiate off her tone body. Destroying everything in its path. The power engulfed Naraku, shooting all the jewel shards out of his body, each landed, circling Kagome's body as she comforted the slowly dying Inuyasha.

Tears rolled down Sango's eyes. She grabbed her Hirikots and reentered the battle swinging her gigantic boomerang towards the separated Naraku, who was unable to rejuvenate. "Dragon Strike!" Sesshoumaru called following the urge to kill Naraku, for his little brother's sake. Sango retrieved her boomerang and quickly jumped behind Miroku so he would be able to use his wind tunnel. "Wind tunnel!" Miroku opened his hand. "Fox fire!" Shippou joined in, landing by Kagome's side. Kagome looked at her friend. _"There trying so hard to fight MY battle."_ She blamed herself. Taking her bow, raising it, strung in, and released in one soothing motion. "This is for Inuyasha you bastard!" she called behind the sacred arrow.

Returning quickly back to Inuyasha side, taking his hand. His eyes fluttered open one last time. His eyes were dull and blurry, he could barely see Kagome's tears. Each drop of water fell gracefully off her cheek and landed on his kimono. His breath shortened, forcing his to take multiply shallow breaths.

Sesshoumaru glared at his dying brother. Rage like none he had ever experienced welled up inside him. His eyes glowed red, but he forced himself to stay in his human Youki (sp?) form. Wanting to fight by his sister's side. "Dragon strike-…" "Skies of destruction!" they called together, forcing the remainders of Naraku to his knees.

"You stupid fools, do you really think you can beat me." Naraku chuckled, rising once again to his feet. "Your pathetic father wouldn't even be able to defeat me." He taunted, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Shut up you fucking creep, you know nothing of their father!" Kagome replied in defense. Naraku moved swiftly behind Kagome, striking her on the cheek, knocking her to the ground. "I will have pleasure watching you die slowly." Naraku said gritting his teeth, about to strike her again.

"Leave the wench be!" Sesshoumaru barked at Naraku, pushing him off of Kagome. "It's pathetic how you would rather fight a mere human then fight a full demon." He challenged.

"Sesshoumaru look out!" Hinoko cried, Kilala dove for Sesshoumaru, gathering his unwilling body up and out of his sister's ruthless attack.

Naraku turned to find Hinoko's eyes turn blood shot, turning full demon. "For my brother you son of a bitch!" she cried, raising her Kamikazi to the air, then swung multiply times at the ground sending waves of destruction towards the threatening Hanyou.

At first Naraku's body seemed untouched. A cruel laugh left his mouth. He didn't notice that his body began to parish from the legs up.

XXXX

A/N: This is defiantly not my favorite chapter, I mean I don't like writing battles, they confuse me…ahh whatever it had to be done.


End file.
